Déchéance
by theti
Summary: Il y a longtemps,quand Lord Voldemort s'appelait encore Tom Jedusort.Il était déjà fasciné par le pouvoir et la magie noire,et surtout il était beau.Elle ne lui avait pas résisté.Pourtant,elle savait tout ce qu'il avait fait.Mais trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, cher lecteur,**

**Merci d'avoir décidé de lire cette fanfiction et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Ca fait un moment que je suis inscrite comme auteur(auteuse?) sur ce site, et j'ai déjà écrit une fanfiction que j'ai malheureusement abandonné, faute d'inspiration pour la suite, entre autres. Depuis, je n'ai plus rien écrit, puis, me revoilà! cette fois, avec une fic sur le beau et ténébreux Tom Elvis Jedusort (Tom Marvolo Riddle pour ceux qui préfèrent les noms en anglais). Bon, en fait, c'est centré sur les pensées d'une fille de son époque, et... lisez pour savoir la suite!**

**Je ne sais pas encore si je cette fic n'est qu'un one-shot ou bien si je fais une suite. J'aimerais bien écrire cette suite, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai, et le temps et l'inspiration pour le faire. Donc si vous voulez vraiment une suite, laissez-moi une review pour me le dire. D'ailleurs, même si vous n'en voulez pas, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, ne vous gênez surtout pas... **

**Sur ce, au revoir et bonne lecture.  
**

**Déchéance**

Allongée sur toi, je te regarde dormir.

Tu es si beau quand tu dors. Tu es tout le temps beau.

Plus beau qu'un Dieu, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes. Elles ont raison.Mais elles, elles ne te connaissent pas vraiment. Elles, elles ne connaissent que le Tom au sourire si charmant qu'il est impossible de lui résister. Celui qui est poli et qui a de bonnes notes. Celui qui possède un tel charme qu'il est impossible de lui dire non. Mais moi, ce n'est pas cette face-là que je connais. A moi, tu as décidé de te dévoiler, de te montrer tel que tu es réellement. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Je ne te demandais pourtant rien du tout. Tu étais beau, c'est vrai. Mais aussi beau soit-il, j'ai toujours refusé de me laisser impressionner par un homme. Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as choisie? Est-ce que je n'étais qu'un défi pour toi? La seule fille à oser te répondre, de façon assez sarcastique. Une fille plutôt jolie et avec un cerveau de surcroit, sans vouloir me vanter. Alors, l'enjeu n'était-il que de réussir à me mettre dans ton lit? Dans ce cas-là, tu as réussi, toutes mes félicitations. Mais pourtant, je sais qu'il n'y avait aucun pari sur moi. Tu ne parleras de cette nuit à personne, tout comme tu n'as parlé à personne des autres. Après tout, tu as une réputation à entretenir. Coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe, ce serait comme une tache dans ton dossier, n'est-ce pas? He oui, une sang-de-bourbe avec un Serpentard. Avec le Serpentard... Ton ancêtre se retournerait certainement dans sa tombe s'il apprenait ça.

N'est-ce pas paradoxal? La seule qui soit au courant de tous les petits secrets de l'héritier de Serpentard, celle qu'il a décidé de prendre comme maîtresse, celle qui sait tout le sang qu'il a déjà sur les mains, cette fille-là ... n'est qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. Tu es un monstre. Un monstre assoiffé de sang, un démon sous des allures d'ange. Et moi qui aurait du te dénoncer pour ce que tu as fait à des gens qui sont comme moi, des sang-de-bourbe comme tu nous appelles, he bien moi, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, toi qui a libéré le basilic. Toi qui a tué cette pauvre Mimi. Tu n'as pas eu à me lancer un quelconque sortilège pour m'empêcher de te dénoncer. Je n'ai rien fait car je ne voulais rien faire. Tu m'as ensorcelée tout comme tu as ensorcelé les autres.

Mais les autres, elles, ont une excuse. Les autres ne savent pas qui tu es. Les autres ne savent pas que tu as tué cette fille, elles ne savent pas ce que tu as fait à ton propre père et à sa famille, ce que tu as fait à ton grand-père et à ton oncle. Tu les as assassinés et manipulés. Tu les as détruits. Moi, je le sais. Tu me l'as dit. Tu me l'as montré. Et loin d'être dégoutée de toi, j'ai... je suis restée.

Pourquoi je fais ça? Je n'en tire aucun profit. Nous couchons ensemble. Au matin je pars avant ton réveil, et tout redeviens comme d'habitude. Et puis un soir, une autre rencontre. Je sors du dortoir et vais trainer dans les couloirs, ceux où tu fais ta ronde. Et toi, quand tu me vois arriver au milieu de ce couloir froid et humide, tu joues le jeu.Et chacune de ces nuits, tu t'amuses à me séduire à nouveau. Comme si je n'étais pas déjà entièrement tienne...

Tu m'as ensorcelé et je t'en remercie. Jamais je n'oublierai nos nuits. Toi non plus, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je n'oublierai pas ce sourire que tu n'as qu'avec moi, ni ton air sérieux quand tu es absorbé dans un bouquin. Je n'oublierai pas ce regard, ce regard si noir que tu poses sur moi en ce moment même. Ce regard si envoutant.

Tel un serpent, tu te places derrière moi et m'entoures de tes bras. Tes mains sur mon ventre, ton torse collé à mon dos, tes lèvres effleurant mon cou, et ce souffle... Ce souffle si chaud, ce souffle qui m'appelle à la luxure. Doucement, tu m'obliges à me retourner et à m'assoir sur tes genoux. Tes mains viennent m'enlacer tandis que ta bouche effleure la mienne. Oh oui, embrasse-moi, mon beau Serpentard. Embrasse-moi et emmène-moi au paradis.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Cette phrase murmurée contre tes lèvres semble avoir fait effet, et enfin, je sens tes lèvres prendre possession des miennes avec passion. Tes lèvres si douces, ta main dans mes cheveux, et ton bras autour de ma taille. Je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais tu en as apparement décidé autrement, et déjà tes lèvres viennent parsemer mon cou de mille baisers. Alors que je soupire de contentement, je te sens sourire contre ma peau.

« Tu aimes, on dirait... »

Ce n'est pas une question. Tu connais très bien la réponse, et je ne m'efforcerai pas de te contredire. J'aime et j'en veux plus... bien plus...  
Tu semble l'avoir compris, car je sens le drap qui me couvrait glisser doucement le long de mon corps. Et alors que tu m'embrasses, ton torse vient se coller à ma poitrine et un léger grognement t'échappe. Que j'aime quand tu perds le contrôle.  
Soudain, tu me fais basculer sous toi, et je me retrouve allongée dans un océan de draps. Et toi, immobile, tu me regardes. Cela n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde, mais tes yeux aux reflets embrasés ont encore augmenté le désir que tu as allumé en moi.

Oh, embrasse-moi, Tom. Embrasse-moi je t'en prie...

Et c'est mon corps tout entier que tu commences à explorer pour la millième fois. Merlin, que c'est bon, mais que j'ai mal. Chacun de tes baisers est une lame qui s'enfonce en moi, chaque souffle est une brulure. Déchoie-moi, mon beau Serpentard. Déchoie-moi, une fois encore...  
Tu m'embrasses passionément, et enfin, lentement, tu t'insinues en moi. Oh oui, emmène-moi au paradis, mon beau petit démon.  
Je ne sais trop comment, je reprends le dessus, et me voilà collée à toi, nos deux corps bougeant à l'unisson. Oh Tom, emmène-moi. Emmène-moi au paradis.  
Alors que je continue à bouger au-dessus de toi, tu me sers contre toi et tu plonges ta tête dans mon cou que tu commences à embrasser. Oh Tom, j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'avaler toute entière. Haletante, je ralentis, et tu comprends que je n'en peux plus.  
Doucement, tout en m'embrassant, tu me retournes et reprends le contrôle. Tes va-et-vients me font approcher petit à petit du paradis.

« Oh Tom... »

Tout en gémissant, je m'accroche à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'est pourtant à cause de toi que je coule. Je sens l'orgasme approcher, et enfin, après un dernier coup de rein, les vagues de plaisir déferlent sur moi, toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres.  
Je ne contrôle plus rien, et je crois bien que mes gémissements ont du se muer en cris. Tant pis. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien te cacher.

5 heures du matin. Merlin que je suis fatiguée. Pourtant, il va bien falloir me lever. Je préfère partir avant que tu ne te réveilles. Comme d'habitude. C'est peut-être idiot, mais... je dois dire que j'ai toujours peur de ta réaction le lendemain. Que pourrais-tu dire? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, rien de ce que j'espérerais entendre. Nous ne nous sommes jamais beaucoup parlés, après tout. Tu m'as montré quelques uns de tes souvenirs, et j'en ai déduit le reste. Nous n'avons jamais eu de vrai discussion. Alors que me dirais-tu? Tu me baratinerais comme les autres ou bien me dirais-tu simplement de partir? Je préfère ne pas imaginer.

J'aimerais que tu te réveilles, et que me voyant m'habiller, prête à partir, tu te lèves et tu me prennes dans tes bras en me demandant de rester encore. Malheureusement pour moi, cette scène n'arrivera jamais que dans mes rêves.

Voilà, j'ai fini de m'habiller. Un dernier baiser et au revoir mon joli Serpentard. Nous nous reverrons surement bientôt.

Merlin, j'avais raison. 8 heures et tu es à nouveau dans mon champ de vision. Mais un peu trop proche de moi à mon goût, c'est-à-dire assis plus ou moins en face de moi, à quatre places près. Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'apétit au petit déjeuner, mais devoir en plus supporter le spectacle de cette sangsue collée à toi me coupe définitivement l'envie de manger quoi que ce soit. Mieux vaut sortir de cette fichue salle et m'éloigner le plus possible de cette table, de toi et de cette greluche qui ne rêve que d'une chose, prendre la place que j'ai occupée cette nuit dans ton lit.

Vraiment, rien ne se passe comme prévu. J'ai bien l'impression que cette haine que j'ai contre la pouffiasse de tout à l'heure n'est ni plus ni moins que de la jalousie. Non, ça, c'était vraiment pas prévu. C'était pourtant clair dans mon esprit. Je n'attends rien de toi. Tu n'es pas mon chevalier servant prêt à m'emmener sur son cheval blanc. Notre « relation », si on peut l'appeler ainsi, ne mène à rien. Tu n'en attends rien et moi non plus. Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois jalouse de cette fille? Pourquoi ma seule envie quand je l'ai vue avec toi a été de lui donner une claque et de lui dire que la seule que tu acceptes vraiment dans ta vie, c'est moi! C'est à moi que tu as montré tes plus noirs secrets! A moi et à personne d'autre! Mais à la lumière du jour, ce n'est pas moi qui peut me promener à ton bras. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu discutes. Pourtant, je suis à Serpentard, comme toi, et bien que je ne sois qu'en sixième année et que je sois une sang-de-bourbe, j'ai beaucoup d'amis en septième. Mais pas moyen d'avoir une discussion avec toi. Pas moyen de t'adresser une parole en dehors de ta chambre.

Non, cette histoire ne mène nul part. Elle ne peut que me détruire à petit feu.  
Cette fois, c'est décidé, je ne te rejoindrai plus. Plus jamais. Je doute que cela te fasse quelque chose, de tout façon...Cette fois, c'est fini, Tom. Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et quant à nos nuits, elles me manqueront peut-être un peu, mais... je pourrai bien m'en passer.  
Adieu, Tom. C'est fini.

Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce que je pleure comme ça?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

Un souffle d'air, un léger bruissement, un craquement. La nuit, à Poudlard, tout, du mouvement de sa propre ombre jusqu'au miaulement sournois de Miss Teigne, peut être source de sueurs froides. Il faut dire que le château n'est pas des plus rassurants une fois le couvre-feu passé, les élèves et les professeurs couchés, et les chaleureuses torches éteintes. L'école devient alors un tombeau, silencieux et désert, propice à l'imagination fantasque de quelques élèves osant s'aventurer dans les couloirs sombres et humides, malgré la présence assez dissuasive de Mr Rusard rôdant quelque part dans l'immense château.

Cette nuit-là, un de ces élèves s'était risqué hors de son lit malgré l'heure tardive et déambulait dans les couloirs d'un pas léger. Se guidant sans lumière mais néanmoins avec assurance, rien à part le bruissement de sa cape n'aurait pu trahir la présence de la jeune sorcière. Non, rien d'autre n'aurait pu trahir sa présence, mais cela avait suffi au préfet-en-chef qui, sans empressement, avait prononcé un « lumos » à peine audible quand il avait estimé que sa future victime devait être arrivée à sa hauteur. La jeune fille étouffa un cri d'étonnement en voyant le jeune préfet apparaître ainsi au milieu de ce couloir qu'elle pensait désert. Elle regarda Tom d'un air peu rassuré. Celui-ci décida finalement de prendre la parole.

« He bien, ma chère , cela faisait longtemps, il me semble... »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il continua à parler, tout en lui glissant une mêche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Que se passe-t-il? On dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me voir... Je t'ai connu plus enthousiaste, ajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Oh! J'imagine que je devrais être contente de tomber sur le prêfet-en-chef, au milieu de la nuit, hors de ma salle commune, lui répondit-elle moitié ironique moitié énervée tout en repoussant sa main d'un geste vif. »

Il eut un sourire, puis ricana légèrement avant de répondre:

« Evidemment, présenté comme ça, le tableau paraît plutôt noir.

Le tableau est noir, répliqua-t-elle en insistant bien sur le troisième mot.

Un peu, c'est vrai... Surtout si on ajoute que tu évites ce même préfet-en-chef depuis quelques temps, et qu'il se demande bien pourquoi... »

Soline pâlit mais ne se décontenança pas pour autant. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner si facilement.

« T'éviter, moi? Pas vraiment... Ce n'est pas comme si nos rencontres étaient dues au hasard.

C'est vrai... mais cela veut dire que tu fais exprès de ne plus revenir ce qui revient à dire que... tu m'évites...

Disons plutôt que j'ai mis fin à notre... hum... je ne sais même pas comment appeler ça... Enfin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas du avoir de mal à trouver une remplaçante.

Non, c'est vrai. »

Trois mots. En trois mots, il avait réussi à lui fendre le coeur. Elle qui se disait que c'était bel et bien fini, qu'elle se fichait désormais du beau Serpentard, elle se sentait brisée par trois petits, misérables mots. Tom s'était rendu compte du trouble de la jeune Serpentard, mais il préféra continuer.

« Quant à comment appeler ça, je dirais, tout simplement... notre histoire? »

Cette fois, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire qui tenait plus de la démence que de la joie.

« Notre histoire! S'exclama-t-elle, notre histoire! Tu oses appeler ça comme ça! Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire, Tom! C'est...

Alors que j'imagine que ce qu'il y a entre toi et ce... Jérémiah, dit-il presqu'avec dédain, ça, ce doit être ce que tu appelles une histoire... C'est avec lui que tu étais, je suppose... »

Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, puis finalement dit, d'une petite voix:

« Laisse-le en dehors de tout ça... »

Il la dévisagea, le regard, comme le reste du visage, vide de toute expression.

« Tom, s'il te plaît, laisse-le en dehors de...

De tout ça, la coupa-t-il, j'ai comprends! mais de tout ça quoi! Tout ça « que tu ne sais pas comment appeler »? C'est ça?

Tom... »

C'était une supplication qu'elle lui adressait, et entendre ce ton venant d'elle aurait pu le calmer... si seulement il n'avait pas été employé pour ce maudit Serdaigle de pacotille.

« Tom...

Tais-toi... »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton si froid que la jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le Serpentard et lui enserra le bras droit. Comme elle détestait quand il était dans cet état. Il lui paraissait alors si peu...humain. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait même peur... peur de lui... Et à ce moment-là, elle eut peur pour Jérémiah. Il serait bien capable de lui faire du mal.Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait ce genre de choses.

« S'il te plaît, Tom, promets-moi que tu ne lui feras rien. Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien à Jérémiah. »

Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et commença à s'éloigner.

« Tom! Promets-le-moi! »

Mais il continua à marcher droit devant lui, sans rien dire. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus, la laissant seule dans les ténèbres, Soline se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle réalisa qu'une fois qu'on était attaché de quelque manière que ce soit à Tom Elvis Jedusort, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Et pour elle, il était déjà trop tard.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était levé depuis déjà un bon moment, et que Soline, en dépis de l'heure, était encore en train de se prélasser dans son lit, une furie rousse surgit dans le dortoir et se rua vers le lit de la pauvre ensommeillée. Ouvrant brusquement ses rideaux, elle aurait sans doute été accueillie par un regard noir comme la jeune Serpentard en avait le secret, si seulement cette dernière n'avait pas été éblouie au point de devoir se cacher la figure sous son oreiller. Oreiller qui, à son grand regret, lui fut arraché sans ménagement. Dans la même seconde, son réveil fut complété par une douce et harmonieuse voix.

« J'en étais sure! Non mais t'est vraiment impossible, toi! C'est dingue! Tu sais un peu quelle heure il est? »

Elle ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un ronchonnement incompréhensible mais qui, à priori, devait vouloir dire quelque chose comme: « Je n'en ai aucune idée et ça m'est complètement égal. ». Le jeune rousse ne se laissa pourtant pas décontenancée par cette réponse et continua sur sa lancée.

« Il est deux heures! De l'après-midi, je précise! Tu as même raté le repas de midi!

Pfff... Tant mieux, je suis au régime!

Très drôle, répliqua sa camarade en levant les yeux au ciel, De toute façon, tu sais très bien que c'est pas bon de faire régime comme ça! Et puis, laisse-moi te dire que chez toi, c'est peine perdu, ma chère...

Toujours aussi agréable. Tu viens me réveiller juste pour le plaisir de me dire combien je suis grosse. C'est tout toi, ça, Ally... »

Pour toute réponse, la Ally en question arbora un sourire montrant bien à quel point elle était fière d'elle. Mais ce sourire ne dura qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se fige et ne laisse la place à une mine à la fois inquiète et gênée.

« Hum...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda prudemment Soline.

Heu... En fait,j'étais aussi venu te dire que Jérémiah est à l'infirmerie. »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Soline . Toute les couleurs se retirèrent de son visage alors qu'elle se rappelait de son entretien de la veille avec Tom. En un clin d'oeil, elle se leva, ou plutôt elle bondit hors de son lit, puis, tout en s'habillant, elle harcela Allison de questions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il va bien? Il est malade, ou blessé, ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, bon sang!

He! Calme-toi, il n'est pas à l'article de la mort! Enfin, je crois... En fait, je ne sais ce qu'il a. Je l'ai vu alors qu'on le transportait à l'infirmerie.

Mais à peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle vit son amie ouvrir la porte de leur dortoir et disparaître dans l'escalier.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est une Soline inquiète qui s'asseyait enfin à côté de son petit-ami, toujours étendu dans son lit. L'infirmière, fidèle à ses habitudes, lui avait refusé l'accès jusqu'au réveil de son malade, et la jeune fille avait du se contenter des quelques nouvelles que lui avait rapportées sa jeune assistante, Mlle Pomfresh.

« Hey... tu vas bien?

C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non? répondit la Serpentard avec un sourire amer.

Je n'en suis pas sûre. A voir ta mine, on dirait que c'est toi qui vient de te casser une jambe.

J'étais inquiète.

Et pour rien, vraiment, dit-il en rigolant, ce n'est qu'une jambe cassée! Demain, je pourrai à nouveau marcher normalement. »

Ca, elle le savait bien. Ce n'est pas tant sa jambe cassée qui l'inquiétait que la façon dont c'était arrivé.

« Dis-moi, au fait, comment t'as fait pour te casser la jambe?

Ho! Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers, et puis... je ne sais pas, c'est allé si vite. Je suis tombé, tout tournait, j'ai reçu un grand choc à la tête, et puis le trou noir. Et je me suis réveillé ici.

Tu as trébuché? S'étonna-t-elle. Et tu t'es évanoui! A cause d'une simple chute? Je veux dire, tu n'es quand même pas tombé de plusieurs étages!

Heu... non... En fait, seulement d'un...

Un étage!

Hey! Calme-toi. Je vais bien, maintenant. C'était juste un accident. »

Juste un accident... Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas? Ca n'était qu'un accident comme il en arrive tout le temps. Après tout, il n'était tombé que d'un étage et s'en tirait avec tout juste une jambe cassée. S'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, il ne se serait pas gêné. Il avait un tel don pour ne pas se faire prendre.

« En tout cas, heureusement que Jedusort était dans le coin. »

Il sembla à Soline que son coeur manqua un battement quand elle entendit cette phrase. Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour écouter ce que Jérémiah lui dit ensuite.

C'était Jedusort qui l'avait trouvé. Mine de rien, Jérémiah s'était quand même blessé à la tête, et un filet de sang commançait à s'étendre quand le Préfet-en-chef était arrivé. Il avait fait apparaître un bandage et un brancard et il l'avait amené à l'infirmerie.

Tom. Tom l'avait trouvé et amené à l'infirmerie.

Tom était là quand il était tombé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? S'inquiéta le jeune Serdaigle. Tu es toute pâle. Tu devrais peut-être passer la nuit à l'infirmerie toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

Bien sûr, compte la-dessus, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement, Bon, il faut que j'y aille.

Déjà! Tu viens à peine d'arriver!

Je suis désolée, dit-elle en souriant, mais j'ai un devoir à terminer. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. De toute façon, je crois que l'infirmière est sur le point de me mettre dehors. Je la vois nous lorgner depuis toute à l'heure.

Pfff... Tu reviens tout à l'heure?

J'essaierai, oui. Allez, salut. »

Il allait quémander un baiser avant qu'elle ne parte, mais elle avait déjà atteint la porte avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.


End file.
